The purpose of this study is to identify patients with aortic regurgitation who are at increased risk from medical treatment, and thus, in whom aortic valve replacement should take place. The results at this time indicate that patients with significant symptomatology and/or LV dysfunction should undergo valve replacement. Although patients with aortic regurgitation often have advanced ventricular ectopy, this finding has not been associated with an increased incidence of sudden death. We are presently trying to identify further subgroups of patients who should undergo earlier valve replacement for their disease because continued medical treatment would decrease their survival or quality of life.